


Scars and Surrenders

by Lunas_Secret_Lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Draco, Drarry, Drarry trash, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash, Smut, Top Harry, angsty sex, but not really, m/m - Freeform, mostly just sex, slash smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Secret_Lover/pseuds/Lunas_Secret_Lover
Summary: Harry finds Draco sobbing in a bathroom and satisfies a different need than his need for revenge.  Gay smut, Slash, Shamelessly porny with a little plot





	

Draco Malfoy caught sight of Katie Bell talking to Potter by the Gryffindor table and felt the familiar knot in his stomach growing until he felt like he was going to be sick. He ran out of the hall, trying to contain his rebellious tears to his eyes as he did so. All of the terror and anxiety of the past few months was hitting him now, all of it at once, and he couldn’t bear it. Somehow he made his way to a bathroom and turned on the sink. Myrtle was beside him almost instantly. Draco let the tears hit, knowing that trying to hold them back would be futile. Myrtle was trying to comfort him, saying useless things about not crying and how everything was going to be alright.

 

“It’s not going to be alright,” Draco choked out. “He’s going to kill me. He’s going to kill my whole family if I fail.” Myrtle was floating around helplessly waving her arms as if that could help. As if anyone could help him now. He sunk to the ground, sobbing.

 

“I know what you did, Malfoy.” Draco spun around as the voice of Harry Potter rang out through the dimly lit bathroom. The one person who could possibly make this situation worse right now. Of course bloody Potter had to show up. He was suddenly very self conscious of how tear-streaked his face was, how pathetic he must look. His face flushed in shame, and his hand grabbed his wand instinctively. He pulled it out and pointed it at Potter, his hand shaking. Potter disarmed him almost instantly and stepped forward. 

 

“You’re going to pay for what you did to Katie, you bastard,” Potter snarled. Myrtle shrieked. Draco hung his head, utterly defeated, and waited for Potter’s revenge. Gods knew, Draco deserved it. He closed his eyes, wishing that Potter had the guts to do him any real damage, and knowing at the same time that he wouldn’t. After a moment of nothing happening, Draco looked up and met Potter’s gaze. The Gryffindor’s expression had softened, and he was looking almost sympathetically at Draco’s broken form lying on the bathroom floor.

 

“What did they do to you, Malfoy?” he asked incredulously. Draco hated being pitied. He would far prefer the other boy’s rage to his pity. He forced a sneer on to his face.

 

“They didn’t do anything to me, Potter. What did ‘they’ do to you? Those stupid mudbloods and bloodtraitors. Are you getting soft now? The man who poisoned two members of your house is lying helpless in front of you and you aren’t even going to do anything about it?” He was surprised at how weakly his voice came out. Hopefully Potter wouldn’t notice, and would take the bait. Draco was desperate for… something. He wasn’t sure what. Punishment, maybe? He had done some terrible things this year and he knew that they could never be forgiven. Mostly he just wanted to feel a different kind of feeling than the crushing reality of his situation and the things he had done. He needed any kind of distraction, and maybe Potter’s stupid banter would distract him for a moment. 

 

Potter’s face had twisted back into anger, though it seemed less than before. He strode up to Draco and sat down on his chest, pushing the tip of his wand against the blond’s throat.

 

“Is this what you want, Malfoy?” he asked softly, as if reading Draco’s mind. Yes. Draco’s mind responded. Yes, do it. Make me feel something. 

 

Aloud he said, “You don’t have the guts, Potter. Go on. Do it.” 

 

Furious green eyes met his own for a moment, and Draco was surprised to feel another emotion. One he hadn’t felt in months, not since the Dark Mark had been tattooed onto his arm. Not since the Dark Lord had sat him down and quietly explained in gruesome detail exactly what would happen to his family if he failed in his mission. Desire. It was desire. For the fucking Chosen One. He quickly broke the stare, looking towards the ceiling instead. 

 

“Get out of here, Scarhead,” he finally muttered. “This isn’t a place for the Chosen One. Crawl back to your safe little dormitory with your sheltered little friends.”

 

Draco dared to glance back at Potter, noticing Potter’s frustrated glare was still fixed on him. He tried to push the dark haired boy off of his chest so that he could escape, and go cry in the safety of his dormitory, but Potter pushed him back down with his free hand. He still hadn’t spoken, which made Draco a little nervous.

 

“Do something or get up, Potter, I’m not going to sit underneath you in a bathroom all day. Fucking curse me and get it over with.” 

 

Potter was still staring at him, although his expression had shifted to something Draco couldn’t quite read. His eyes were such an alluring shade of green. Draco could feel the weight of Potter’s body holding him down. He liked it. He liked the feeling of accepting that he was powerless, of giving up control to someone who wouldn’t kill him for once. Worse, it was turning him on. He felt himself growing hard under his stupid rival’s body and hoped Potter wouldn’t notice. Draco shoved at the body above him again, trying to escape before his arousal got too obvious.

 

“Potter, I’m serious, get the hell off me or do something right now or I’ll start screaming.”

 

Harry Potter kept gazing down at him, and Draco put a name to the expression he hadn’t been able to place. Lust. Potter was looking at him with lust. The green eyes were coming closer. The Chosen One let go of his wand and grabbed both of Draco’s wrists, holding them above his head. Then he did something so unexpected that Draco hadn’t dared to dream of in his most twisted of fantasies. Potter kissed him. Draco gasped into his mouth in surprise, but he felt himself returning the kiss, leaning his face up towards Potter’s, hungrily pressing his lips against the Gryffindor’s. Potter’s kiss was harsh and animalistic. The taste of blood filled Draco’s mouth, and he was vaguely aware that Potter had bit him, feeling a wonderful rush of pain hit him suddenly. He moaned into his enemy’s mouth, not caring what the other boy thought of him anymore. 

 

Potter was grinding against him now as they kissed, and Draco felt something hard press against his thigh. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted Potter right now. There was nothing that existed besides the boy on top of him, holding his arms down, kissing his neck, biting his skin. The sensitive skin on Draco’s neck burned as Potter bit down hard, drawing a gasp from Draco. Pain had never been something he had liked before, but this. This kind of pain was pulling him into a different reality, drowning out all of the emotional pain of this year. He was vaguely aware that Potter was sure to be leaving marks, but he didn’t care. 

 

The grip on his wrists was suddenly gone, and Draco tried to sit up to find Potter’s lips again. The dark haired boy pushed him back down.

 

“Don’t move,” he hissed. Potter was vanishing their robes now, and soon Draco found himself completely exposed on the floor of the bathroom. His cock was so hard that it almost hurt. Potter gave it a quick smirk, then leaned back down to kiss him again, and Draco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He felt Harry’s cock rubbing against him stomach as his own rubbed against Harry’s leg. Potter readjusted and suddenly there was more friction on his dick. Their erections rubbed against each other as Potter grinded into him, pulling his hair back as their lips battled out all of the words they couldn’t say. 

 

Suddenly, a soft hand was gripping his cock, gently pulling it up and down. Draco tried to stifle the whine that fell from his lips, but failed. Harry broke their kiss and smirked down at him. Draco thrust his hips into Harry’s hand, trying unsuccessfully to increase the teasing pressure that the dark-haired boy was applying. Potter pulled him to his knees and leaned back against a sink. He grabbed Draco’s hair and pulled his face down in between his legs. Draco looked at the large cock in front of him and gulped. 

 

“What’s the matter, Malfoy, never sucked a cock before?” Potter teased. 

 

“I’ve never seen the Chosen One’s cock before,” he retorted. Potter snorted and responded by pulling Draco’s mouth onto his cock, forcing his face down until he was gagging. He’d never been with someone as big as Harry before and he struggled to learn how to deep-throat the other boy as Potter pulled his head up and down on his cock. 

 

“Oh fuck, Malfoy,” Potter groaned, increasing the speed of Draco’s bobbing head. “Maybe you have done this before,” he admitted. He pulled the blond off him again and looked at him with such a fierce desire that Draco was a little afraid, feeling chills roll up and down his spine. 

 

“Have you ever been fucked before?” Harry asked hungrily. Draco nodded, not trusting himself to respond. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Potter continued.

 

“What do you think, Scarhead?” Draco asked, his tone eager.

“I want to hear you say it,” Potter breathed onto his neck, biting down on his collar bone.

 

“Yes, Potter. I want you to fuck me. Please,” Draco replied, begging Potter with his eyes. Potter helped him onto his hands and knees, and Draco heard him muttering a preparation charm. He felt a finger probing his entrance, and leaned back into it. The sudden penetration made him moan from pleasure and the slight pain that always accompanied it. Potter gave him a moment to get used to it, then inserted another finger. He started pumping his fingers in and out, probing for spots that made Draco yelp. Eventually he landed on the prostate, causing a loud gasp from Draco. 

 

Draco found himself panting and moaning with every thrust of Harry’s fingers as they caressed his prostate. His cock lay flat against his stomach, dying to be touched.

 

“Don’t you cum before I’m even inside you,” Potter grunted with a grin. Draco couldn’t even think of a retort. He rocked his hips against Potter’s hand, whining when he felt the fingers slowly withdraw. Eagerly, he glanced back at Potter, who was stroking his dick while staring at Draco. Slowly, he lined himself up with Draco and pushed forwards. A blinding pain hit Draco as he did so, and Potter waited for the preparation charm to do a better job before thrusting all the way into Draco.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he gasped. He gently began to thrust, eliciting more strangled moans from Draco as he got used to Potter’s girth. The pain was turning into pleasure, and Draco was once again rocking his hips back against Potter’s. Harry grabbed his hips to hold him in place, then increased the speed of his thrusting. Draco couldn’t believe the sounds coming out of his own mouth. The pleasure was blinding. He felt Potter’s hand reaching around and stroking him again. He saw stars as he leaned back into Harry’s thrusts. This was where he belonged, on the floor getting fucked by Harry Potter. 

 

“I-I’m going to cum,” he managed to get out. Potter’s only response was to jerk Draco’s cock harder and continue his hard thrusting into him. Draco screamed as he felt the orgasm rolling over him, not caring if the whole castle heard him. His world was ecstasy. He felt Harry’s dick contracting inside him, and heard a low groan as Potter joined him. It felt like Draco came for hours before finally collapsing onto the ground. Potter lay down beside him and pulled Draco on to his chest.

 

“You need to stop whatever business you have with Voldemort,” the stupid scarhead said after a while. “We can help you, Malfoy. We can hide you and your mother from whatever Voldemort has said he’d do.” 

 

Draco’s heart sank as he was thrown back into reality. “And you are terrible at pillow talk, Potter. Is this how you talk to Weasley?”

 

“Sorry,” Harry replied with a frown. “I just know you’re better than this, Draco.”

 

Draco closed his eyes. “I’ll think about it, Chosen One.”

 

Harry smiled and pulled him closer. He nuzzled his head against Draco’s chin, and for just another moment, Draco felt at peace.


End file.
